Welcome Back Monica
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Special agent Monica Reyes goes missing. When she is found, she is pronounced dead. Only next day her body goes missing. Is she dead or Alive? Read if you dare! DRR
1. Pronounced Dead

Miracle

Written by: XFWRITER

Summary: Monica Reyes is missing, when she is found she is pronounced dead. John Doggett must pick up the pieces and raise his little girl on his own. But first he's going to get his revenge on some people. Monica's killers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the xfiles characters. They belong strictly to Chris Carter and ten thirteen productions. No profit is being made on these stories, the plot ideas are all mine so don't sue.

Chap 1. Pronounced Dead

John Doggett missed Monica Reyes. It had been two long weeks since they were together. Two long since they last saw each other. Monica had been called to go on a case to Mexico and she left early on a Tuesday morning saying her goodbyes to him and Madison there four year old little girl.

Monica was suppose to have returned back home Friday evening and he even waited for her at the airport with Madison. He waited for hours still no Monica and her flight even showed. Later they had discovered Monica's plane went missing some even said the plane could have crashed.

But John didn't want to believe any of it. He didn't want to lose hope. He wanted to believe Monica was still alive out there somewhere. But how did he go looking for her?

Within the next day, they sent search parties out looking for Monica and searched the entire border of Mexico. John had finished his search for her until he reached an open field. Skinner, Scully and Mulder and some other agents stood in a circle surrounding something. Scully noticed him walking towards them and she then walked towards him. From the look on her face, it was serious "Dana, what is it? Did you guys find her?" he asked.

Scully nodded her own face welled up in tears "She's dead Agent Doggett we tried CPR but it didn't help she's been dead for 4 hours maybe even more."

John didn't want to believe her. He pushed Scully out of the way, and ran to Monica's side. "Monica! Don't you dare leave me!" he yelled when he touched her, her skin was cold. But he didn't care. He tried CPR for 45 minutes, when he gave up he cried long deep wails.

Scully felt bad for him he was losing his partner, wife and best friend. Monica had helped him through some rough times and helped him turn his life around now she was gone how was he going to live with that?

Scully and Mulder had to drag him off Monica. He was still sobbing. He nodded and walked away with him.


	2. Remembering Monica

Chap 2 Remembering Monica

That night Doggett and his daughter arrived home late. Scully had driven him home since he was in no shape to drive. "I can watch Madison for a few days if you want John. You really should get some rest". She said.

John looked at her and nodded "Your right thanks for offering to keep her". John watched Scully drive away with his little girl. Madison had been asleep and she didn't know anything was wrong yet.

How was he going to tell his little girl that her mother had died? Was gunned down? And wasn't coming back? John put his head in his hands and cried more. There was so much he had to do. He had a funeral to plan, and figure out how he was going to raise his little girl alone. His mind drifted off to sleep and he had a dream about Monica and when they first began dating.

"You're a dog person", said Monica smiling at him from the driver's seat. "how so is that?" he had asked finishing a hot dog. "Well, you are loyal and friendly". Monica said laughing.

"So, what kind of animal are you?" he asked Monica kept driving. "I'm a cat person I like to be neat, organized and clean". Doggett simply chuckled. "Well There you go that explains everything". Monica smiled at him "I had a really good time tonight John. We should go dancing again sometime." John nodded "oh yeah most likely again".

The image soon changed to them getting married, having they're first born. He awoke again once he was awake, John was furious. Monica's killers had to pay they had to braught back to justice. John stood up he was going back to Mexico and find the killers who shot Monica. He owed that much to her "I will make them all pay" he said then he got his passport and left.


	3. Missing Body

Chap 3 Missing Body

It was about 1 in the morning when Scully got a call from the coroner. "Hello?" she asked sleepily. She wondered who could wake someone at such a late hour. "Agent Scully , the body of Monica Reyes is missing". The coroner said very nervously. "Missing? How the heck did that happen?" she asked .

"Well I came to do an autopsy on her and her body wasn't here" Chills ran through Scully "Alright, I'll check on things in the morning" She yawned. "Ok sorry to wake you Dana" then the coroner hung up. Scully sighed missing body that could only mean one thing, could it be Monica's still alive? Scully laughed out loud nonsense, she thought now she was starting to think like Mulder.

The movie her and Mulder once watched suddenly came to mind. The invasion of the bodysnatchers. Maybe someone stole her body Scully thought. That seemed like a logical explanation.

The doorbell rang and Scully jumped. Who could be here at this hour? Certainly not Mulder since he was already asleep. Scully grabbed her gun which she kept in her night stand drawer and slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

Standing on her porch was special agent Monica Reyes. " Hey Dana," she managed to say before Scully passed out.

Here you go first three chapters of my new xfiles story. Tell me how you like it and leave feedback.


	4. Monica's Return

Chap 4 Monica's Return

Monica caught Scully before she hit the floor. She was glad she caught her friend at home since Scully could explain what has happened to her. Monica picked up the petite redhead and laid her on the couch. When Scully came to, she was very surprised to see Monica Reyes in her living room.

"Monica its really you", Scully breathed out. Monica smiled "Yes, it's me Dana".

"Your alive how?" Scully asked. Monica sighed she knew she had to explain. "I wasn't dead Dana, I was in a very deep coma". Pausing she then added "I had a near death experience yes, I was on the brink of it. I woke up in the morgue, walked out to go find John and Madison and they weren't home."

"That's odd", said Scully "I dropped John off this evening and told him to go home rest and that I'd take care of Madison".

"How's he doing Dana?" Monica asked her concerned for her husband Scully looked at her "Your death devastated him Monica, we had to practically pull him off you". "Poor thing", said Monica "I promised him he wouldn't lose anyone else".

Scully decided to change the subject " I have Madison want to see her?" Monica nodded "of course!" they both started to get up from the couch then Madison walked into the livingroom and saw her mommy "Mommy?" she asked.

Monica looked at her daughter and smiled 'Yes, its me sweetie". She scooped up her little girl and embraced her "Where's daddy?" Madison asked.

"Don't know but we're going to find him". Monica said. Monica was so ticked at John for leaving their little girl at a time like this when she needed him the most.


	5. Meeting with AD Skinner

Chap 5 Meeting with A.D Skinner

The next day meeting with Skinner wasn't too promising. "Sir, I need to know where John is he wasn't home last night". Demanded Monica.

Skinner " Calm down Monica I got a call from John last night". Monica felt herself relax some. 'What did he say?"

"That he was hunting down the ones who killed you. He said they had to pay for what they did to you".

"What!" Monica cried out ""He shouldn't have went! Skinner, these people are dangerous! Who knows what they will do to him!" Skinner's voice turned serious. "Don't think about going there Monica". Monica glared right back at him "My husband is walking on dangerous territory Walter Skinner, I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to get himself killed!" Monica stormed towards the door. Skinner followed and asked her "How you going to do that?"

Monica glared again "By buying me a passport and rescuing John Myself". Before Skinner could say anything else, Monica was out the door.

Monica got into her car and drove to the airport. She let Scully keep Madison a few more nights until she could find John and bring him to his senses. Once on the plane, Monica sighed and laid back into her chair. John had no idea what he was getting himself into. The people who tried to kill her once wouldn't hesitate to kill again. Without backup, John could get into serious trouble. Monica just hoped she would reach him in time.

Thanks for the feedback keep it coming! I need it! How can I put it to where everyone can view it?


	6. Stakeoutcaught in the Act

Chap 6 Caught in the Act

John pulled up to the old abandoned building where Monica's Killers were hanging out and caught bits and pieces of their conversation. He quietly got out of his car and got his gun. John looked to see if there was a way he could get inside without them noticing. He soon found a backdoor and quietly opened it. John snuck in and climbed some stairs. He reached the third landing and found the killers discussing things.

'We don't need to kill anymore boss, people will soon find us once that Agent is found". Said one.

Boss " then we've got to hang really low we've got enough money to last us for sometime now and we've got to run". John stood on a crate and leaned against some shelves to get a better look. Jake an accomplice began to get nervous "Boss, we killed a Fed, we're going to get seriously busted for this".

Boss "Relax , nothing is going to happen to us, we need to go into hiding is all". John tried to lean closer to hear what was going on, but then his back pressed up against the shelf too hard, and some items fell off with a loud crash. John cursed, he then heard footsteps come towards him where he was at. Cursing more, John realized he had better leave before he got caught.

Too late, before he could leave the room the men entered the room glaring at him, John looked up sheepishly "I'm looking for a bar and need a drink, can you help me?"

The men simply glared at him and John gulped. He didn't like where this was heading. One of the men hit him with a bat , and soon he was out.

Thanks for the reviews keep em coming! SOrry for the late update, been having some virus problems!


	7. finding John

Chap 7. Finding John and Kicking some butt

Monica drove around desparately hunting for John. Where could he be? She wondered. Frustrated, she tried his cell. He wasn't answering Monica cursed. She wished John wouldn't get himself into this mess again. While driving around she spotted an abandoned car near her attackers hideout. John's rental car she thought and sped towards it. Finding it empty, she sighed where could he have gone?

Spotting the building's door wide open Monica walked in quietly she knew she had to be extra careful this time she didn't want a repeat performance of getting shot again. Taking a peak at what was going on, Monica saw John in the corner, all bloodied up and tied to a chair. Monica sighed she was forever getting John out of Messes. Here goes nothing, Monica sneaked up on her attacker. Slowly with drawing her gun.

Her attackers were shocked to see her one guy " We shot you and left you for dead!" John looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Right before him stood Monica alive and well. "Don't you boys have better things to do than to mess with the Innocent?" asked Monica glaring at them before any of them could respond or attack her, Monica kicked them both unconscious . Then she ran over to John she untied him and checked to see if he was alright. "Monica, it's really you", said John.

Monica hugged him tightly "You did a very stupid thing John Doggett, what were you thinking coming out here all alone?" she asked sternly. John looked up at her sheepishly.

John simply said "I did everything for you"


	8. Back To Work

Chap 8 Back to work

The next day they returned to work in the xfiles office it seemed like old times John thought. The two working together as a team.

John looked over at Monica who was busy typing up something up on computer."What ya doin?" he asked coming towards her.

"I'm typing up a story case file on here" said Monica and she smiled at him.

'Case file on what?" he asked "About a missing girl I'm putting some facts about her on computer", said Monica.

"oh , Interesting". He sat back down "It's really great to be working together again isn't it?" asked Monica smiling.

"Yeah just like old times", said John he never thought he'd be working together with his wife again so soon. But good thing he was. It made him happy to see her alive again.

But something wasn't quite right about Monica in some ways she had changed once she came back. Her attitude was a lot tougher and she could kick butt better than before. Somehow her brush with death made her stronger and sexier and John liked that.

But all in all Monica was the same Monica he had always known . Whenever he was in deep trouble, she was there to save him and get him out of it.

"It's what partner's are for", she once told him when they first got together.


	9. The nIghtmare is over

Chap 9 The Nightmare is over/Some Questions

John slept like a baby that night holding Monica close to hi. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her for good. But now he had her back in his arms and she wasn't really dead! John was glad Monica was back. Now he didn't have a funeral to plan and he wouldn't be raising his little girl on his own before he fell asleep John smiled life was going great for them. Monica Laid next to John unable to go to sleep. She knew she should feel tired at this hour, but for some odd reason she wasn't. Making sure John was completely asleep , Monica slid out of bed to go make her some coffee. Putting on the coffee maker, she thought about what all she had been through the past few days. It was all such a total blur. Except for the part in searching for John , arriving on Scully's door. Monica didn't know how it happened but she was brought back to life somehow by someone but who could it be? Maybe she was immortal maybe for some reason and somehow she couldn't die. Well that's silly she thought of course I can die and I know I did two days ago but why am I still alive? Monica wondered. What brought me back to life? The questions filled Monica's head that night and nearly drove her nuts she wanted to know how she came back to life , why she was still alive , and why she couldn't remember the last few days of her mortal life. Monica knew there was only one place she could go to go visit the LonegunMen . Her and the Agents only knew that the guys were still alive. She never knew the reason why they faked there own deaths, but she knew she had some people after them. Monica grabbed her keys and headed out the door to her car. She needed to see the LonegunMen right away. She needed answers. Answers nor Mulder and Scully could provide her.


	10. Not the Same

Chap 10. Not The Same

The next day work went on as normal John and Monica were glad to be working on cases together with the XFiles now reopened. They were riding in John's car on there way to Question a murder suspect who was involved in a series of Killings . John noticed his partner was Quiet. And Monica was most of the time never Quiet. "You okay Mon?" John asked her Monica stared out the window and seemed a million miles away . "I'm fine John its just ever since I came back I haven't felt like Myself". she turned to look at him. John knew this was coming."Not yourself? what do you mean?" Monica sighed "I've developed strange powers John abilities I've never never had before. Last night I found myself floating in the air above my bed I freaked out, And fell on the mattress". John nearly spit out his morning coffee. This was starting to sound like some comic book story. "You were floating in mid air?" Monica nods "And thats not all. I can read people's minds tell what they are thinking, and read their thoughts. And I can freeze people if I want them to shut up or stop time.  
"now thats weird ", said John "Have you told Scully or even Mulder about this?" Monica shook her head "no, but I did go to the Lonegumen yesturday to figure out what's going on with me.  
"And what did they say?" asked John Monica spoke up "That someone had used Magic to bring me back. When the magic braught me back , it also gave me powers super powers.  
John had to snicker Monica with super powers? This was unbelievable! "They also said I came back Immortal JOhn" Monica said frowning at him for laughing at her. John "Immortal? what do you mean by that?" "That I can never die, I live forever". said Monica. JOhn cracked up even more "Well thats just crazy of course you can die your only human!" The moment he took his eyes off the road , Monica grew concerned she saw the truck moving towards them fast head on on the wrong side of the road moving towards them fast. "John! look out!" Monica shouted John uttered a curse word, swerved to the right and ran his truck over the bridge railing John's car made several nice flips as it rolled down a grassy bank. Monica Quickly got out of the car when John Fell unconcious , she managed to stop the vehicle before it smashed into anything else. With her hands, she steadied the car and went to go check on John. Monica checked herself over too no bruises, and she was concious. John on the other hand didnt look so hot, his face was bloodied, and his pulse was weak. "John, hang on I'll get help!" Monica took out her cell and dialed 911.  
The ambulance came shortly after. The paramedics looked them both over. The paramedics were shocked to see that Monica wasnt hurt as badly as John was considered the car was a total wreckage. Monica got in the back of the ambulance with John where they hooked ivs up to him . After Monica did cpr on John he got to breathing normal again and he looked up at her as they rode away in the ambulance. "Your going to be okay John I'm here." she held his head in her hands, once at the hospital John was wheeled into the Emergency room where they worked on him . Monica hoped he would be okay, the wreck could have been much worse, if she didnt do what she did to stop it . She paced around the waiting room waiting nervously to hear how John was doing. She then called Skinner to tell him that they wouldnt be doing the case today because they were in an accident. Scully and Mulder came by an hour later walking through the hospital doors. Monica was so glad to see them 'Scully, Mulder thank goodness your here". she said and stood back up. 


	11. A Familiar Face

Chap 11 A familiar Face

Scully "Monica we heard what happened how is John?" Monica sighed "I dont know its been hours." Mulder "he'll be okay Johns a strong person." The doctor chose that moment to come out. "Doggett's family?" he asked. "We're his co-workers, his family is out of town" Monica said. The doctor sat them down and spoke up "John should be fine. The only thing is there is a chance that after surgery he will develop amnesia. He had quiet a blow to the head and has a concussion and several broken ribs". The three agents winced "Will this amnesia be permanent doctor?" asked Monica The doctor looked at her "That I cant say only time will tell best thing to do is to help him cope with it and try to do anything that will jog his memory the surgery will take a few hours . I would suggest you three to go home and rest I'll call you this evening Agent Reyes". Monica nodded "Can I see John before I leave? the doctor nodded. Monica walked into the hospital room where John laid in bed. Monica spoke to him "Don't leave me John I cant deal with you having amnesia again I did everything I could to save you I love you so much" Monica kissed him and left the room but before she did she gave him one last look. MOnica talked to Scully and Mulder some more and told them how she had somehow escaped the accident scene unhurt. She also told them about her powers and abilities. After saying goodbye, Monica gathered up her purse and went to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Monica pushed the first floor button . Looking around, there was a familiar Middle-aged woman riding the elevator with her. Why did she look so familiar? thought Monica When the Woman turned, MOnica couldnt believe her eyes there right before her stood Audrey Pauley. The woman her and John thought was dead and the woman who had helped Monica escape a dimension in which she was trapped in because she had been drugged by a doctor. Audrey Pauley had risked her life to save hers by exposing the doctor who had drugged her. Only Audrey's life supposely ended when she was drugged too. Monica couldnt believe it "Audrey? is that you?" Audrey turned and simply smiled "It's a pleasure to see your alive and well Agent Reyes. "

Keep sending those replies! 


	12. Amnesia!

_Chap 12 Amnesia_

_The next week, John was allowed to come home. Only problem was, he didn't remember who Monica or his co-workers were. Monica tried to be strong and take everything in stride. She helped John to the car, and buckled him in. John had alot of questions. "Who am I, and who are you?" his blue eyes looked at her questionly._

_"I'm Monica Reyes, your partnerof the FBI and your wife. And your John Doggett". Oh no here we go again thought Monica rolling her eyes but not in front of John._

_"Are we lovers?" John asked perplexed. Monica had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "Yes, and we're more than that. We're also married and have a little girl"._

_"Was I a good husband?" John asked. Monica nodded "The best and you still are". Monica drove them to their house in a new surburban neighborhood. "You have Amnesia John the Doctor says that I should help get you your memory back" she said._

_Doggett was confused "How?" he asked. "I don't know right off hand John. I suppose we could look at photographs, take you to our workplace, maybe even have Scully help you." "Who is Scully?" he asked ._

_Monica smiled "She used to be our co-worker until Mulder came back hes also another friend of ours.", she said ""Oh ", was all Doggett could say. "Do we have kids ? you mentioned earlier there was a little girl"._

_Monica smiled glad he "Yes a pretty little girl. she's 4 nd her name is Maddison". "she'll be happy to see you". They pulled up in the driveway. Monica got out and helped John into the house._


	13. Home Sweet Home

_Chap 13 Home Sweet Home_

_Once they settled onto the couch, Monica got out a Wedding Album, and pictures of Maddison she handed them to John. "These should help jog your memory, John". she said sounding positive._

_John flipped open to the first page. It showed them dancing in their Wedding attire. Then he flipped through the rest of the book._

_"Remember anything?" Monica asked . John shakes his head he closes the album feeling frustrated. "I can't even remember our own Wedding. I must be a horrible husband"._

_Monica placed her hand on his lap. "John look at me. Your not horrible. You were in an unfortunenate accident. It will take some time for you to remember everything". John sighed he turned to look at a photo on a coffee table. It showed a little boy about 7 or 8. "I recognize that boy. But I don't know his name"._

_Monica was impressed he remembered Luke! it was was somewhat sort of a good sign . "That's Luke your son". she said. Oh no, thought Monica here we go him losing his son all over again three times! "He's dead, John. He died 5 years ago , he was murdered". she said._

_John looked at the picture and held it in his hands. He began to cry. Monica set the picture down and took John into her arms. She could tell that it was going to be a long week._


	14. Daddy's little girl

_Chapter 14 Daddy's little Girl_

_Maddison chose that moment to walk in the room. "Daddy! Your home!" she jumped onto the couch and into his arms._

_John tried to smile nd act as if everything was normal for his little girl. "Of course. Now, have you been good to mommy?"_

_Maddison nodded "She took me to the park today and to the zoo. I got to feed the Animals". "oh really? that sounds great." John hugged his little girl. It felt so good to be home._

_The doorbell rang and Monica went to see who it was. It was Scully. "Scully thank goodness you are here". "I am so sorry about John". said Scully coming in. They went into the Kitchen. Monica sighed "i don't know how to get his memory back., Scully"._

_"These things take time Monica. You have to be strong". said Scully. "I know," said Monica. "I just can't believe this is happening to John again losing his memory."_

_"These things happen. I had to go through it with Mulder". said Scully. "Is there anything I can do?" Monica asked. "keep jogging his memory, take him to work, just don't give up on him"._

_Maddison squealed with laughter as John was tickling her. They were having fun in the livingroom. "Daddy stop!!" Maddison kept giggling._

_"At least one thing hasn't changed, she's still Daddy's little girl". said Monica and they both laughed._


	15. Memories restored?

_Chapter 15 Memories restored?_

_One month later things were slowly returning to normal. John was slowly but successfully was getting his memory back. he remembered the important things. His wife Monica, His little girl and Mulder and Scully._

_But what he still had trouble was remembering how did he become an FBI Agent. Monica told him they were FBI Agents and worked on the Xfiles. Cases that involved the paranormal whatever that meant._

_Mulder and Scully stopped by later on to see how he was doing. Scully of course checked him over and asked him some questions. Mulder greeted Doggett. "Its nice to hear your getting some of your memory back, that must be rough to go through". he said._

_"You have no idea. " said John. "I feel like theres still so much more I need to know about and do." complained John. Mulder "Give it some time, the rest will eventually come back._

_"Gee thanks I feel much better", said John . Mulder just grinned._


	16. Visiting an old Friend

_Chapter 16 Visiting an old Friend_

_The next afternoon Monica agreed to meet Audrey Pauley for lunch. The two old friends stopped at Joe's Diner to share some pizza and to talk. Monica was wanting to know if Audrey had anything to do with bringing her back from the dead again. If she did, why did she go out of her way in helping her again? Monica greeted her as soon as she walked into the pizza place. "I'm very surprised that your here". she tells Audrey._

_"How could I possibly pass up an opportunity to hang out with an old friend?" "Good question". said Monica. The two ordered glasses of sweet tea and a large pepperoni pizza. Monica wasn't a big meat eater. But she did like pepperoni cheese pizza. "So Audrey, there's a question that's been wieghing on my mind. A thought actually. you see, ever since I met you in the elevator for the second time, I have this strange feeling you were the one who brought me back from the brink of death, I know this sounds stupid, doesn't it?" Monica asked._

_Audrey said "Not at all. In fact its the truth, all of it. I did bring you back Agent Reyes". Monica looked at her surprised. "You did? how?why?" she kept her voice down since she didn't want others to overhear them. Audrey "Because you and Doggett belong together forever. I've seen how he looks at you, how much he's in love with you. And he truly couldn't raise your little girl all alone. Your absense made him miserable. I couldn't bear his sadness any longer, so I used a magic spell to bring you back"._

_"Yoru a witch, and you used a spell to bring me back?! How do I know that this spell won't have any grave consequences?" Monica asked her voice rising a little. Audrey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Agent Reyes. The spell won't have any grave Consequences. I made sure of it". "But there is one thing you must know". Monica rolled her eyes. "what's that she almost dreaded Audrey's Answer._

_Audrey lowered her voice once more. "You can't ever die. Your Immortal now"_


	17. A reason for living

_Chapter 17 A reason to Live_

_When Monica arrived back home that night, she felt emotionally exhausted. Her visit with Audrey Pauley had been both exciting, shocking, and emotionally overwhelming. She was bothered somewhat when Audrey said she couldn't ever die. Which meant she'd be here forever. She wouldn't ever age, or grow old, But she should be thrilled about it. At least she'd never see death again because she'd done already seen it._

_How was she going to explain this all to Mulder, Scully, and to John? Maybe it was best not to tell them at all. THey would think she was strange or maybe even crazy. But she kenw someday, she'd have to tell them. She took off her Jacket and came into the livingroom. John had once again fell asleep on the couch watching a wrestling program. Maddison was curled up in his arms also sleeping._

_Monica went to a nearby closet and got out a blanket. She didn't want to disturb her new family sleeping so she placed a blanket around them to keep them warm. Before she went to bed upstairs, she kissed them both. Monica was glad she was brought back despite of everything Audrey told her about the other thing about not being able to die. So what if she lived forever? At least she was here with her family and that was all that mattered. Before she met John and had a child, Monica didn't see a reason to live. But now, she had a reason to live and it was her family John and Maddison._

_Author's note- is anyone still reading this fanfic? If so, what do you think should happen next? Do you like the idea of Monica being Immortal and living forever, or Do you want Audrey to undo her spell and make Monica normal again. Ideas are welcomed especially if you want me to make this story longer. if not this will be the end of the story. Send in those replies!_


End file.
